conlangwikiaorg_pl-20200215-history
Saeyó
Saeyó (ur. 29 czerwca lub 4 lipca 128 r. w Wónán, dziś w Kūchyì, zm. 30 maja 230 r.)- cesarz Higanii w latach 142-230, książę koronny w l. 135-142. Jedna z najwybitniejszych postaci starożytnej Higanii, najdłużej panujący (88 lat) cesarz w historii Higanii. Życiorys Dzieciństwo i wczesna młodość- książę koronny Hasèji (128-141) - Przyszł cesarz urodził się 29 czerwca, bądź 4 lipca 128 r. niepodal stolicy kraju, w miejscowości Wónán, w dość skromnej rezydencji księcia Shiwi, kuzyna jego ojca. Nadano mu imię Hasèji-sówajikān'u' wābi. Jego rodzicami byli: młodszy syn cesarza Raimó, książę cesarski Sósan-chii (98-134) i księżna Seóshi (Chumúágôshi) z rodu Gi (104-201). Młody książę nie był wychowywany z myślą o objęciu tronu, gdyż cesarzem po śmierci dziadka, Raimó, miał zostać młodszy brat władcy, Chikam. Niespodziewanie jednak zginął on w trakcie polowania w 140 r., a wyniku poważnej choroby najstarszego syna Raimó, Windó (97- 144), śmierci własnego ojca oraz paraliżu starszego brata Hasèji'ego,księcia Tógii'ego (125-151), to on w końcu 140 r. został ogłoszony księciem koronnym. Kształcił się od lat najmłodszych w sztukach walki, poezji i kaligrafii, ale i uczył się języków obcych- orokijskiego i kilungijskiego, co stanowiło wówczas ewenement. Podobno od dziecka przejawiał zdolności matematyczne, co miało wpłynąć na późniejsze patronowanie naukom ścisłym i w ogóle szkolnictwu wyższemu już w czasie rządów. Po nagłej śmierci cesarza Raimó 18 marca 141 r., zapewne na zapalenie otrzewnej, rządy objął zaledwie 14-letni książę Hasèji, którego w tajniki życia dworskiego wprowadzał Ráki Mesici(96- 181) ,szambelan cesarski i mąż ciotki księcia, księżniczki Wókósābāngi, siostry księcia Sósana. Pierwsze lata panowania (141-159) Młodziutki książę obejmując tron cesarski 5 maja 141 r., przyjął imię cesarskie (gobó- dosł. imię trakcie rządów) Saeyó, co można tłumaczyć jako "droga ku zgodzie", "podążanie ku szczytom","ku ładowi", ale i, w archaicznej higańskiej wymowie "nieogarnięty/a [ przez wzrok] porządek/ pomyślność". Jakkolwiek by nie tłumaczyć cesarskiego imienia, ma ono jednoznacznie pozytywne konotacje, niosące uniwersalne wartości. Takimi też chciał się kierować wprowadzony na tron książę w czasie swych rządów. Szybko zrozumiał jednak, mimo swego młodego wieku,że przy obecnym układzie politycznym, niczego nie zdziała. Państwem rządził de facto Suikawó Tahi, stojący na czele osobliwego tworu, zwanego "Mądrą i Zaszczytną Radą Narodową" (Serui-weweó mebóhó), z której rok wcześniej wyeliminował ród Tamau. Polityk współrządził i skrycie rywalizował z Minrôkiem Himashó (93-204), którego pragnął wyeliminować i przejąć całkowicie władzę nad krajem. Suikawó ogłosił się regentem cesarza i w jego imieniu podpisywał wszelkie dokumenty i pisał rozkazy.Dyktator nie docenił jednak sprytu młodego monarchy- Saeyó mimo nacisku Rady Stanu w 143 r. założył Cesarski Gabinet ds. Ważnych Ludowi (Sāwāi-mó- keshi- Kāwāmisamó). Było to bardzo słuszne, jak się później okazało, posunięcie Saeyó- tworzyło opozycję dobry cesarz- źli rządzący, poza tym rzeczywiście nadworni prawnicy dzień i noc rozpatrywali sprawy "bliskie ludowi"- monitorowali korupcję, nepotyzm i inne nadużycia, Ciało to skrycie popierało antytriadowską opozycję mieszczańsko-drobnoszlachecką, nieoficjalnie utrzymywano też kontakty z ukrywającymi się członkami rodu Lāsó. Po pokonaniu rodu Minrôków, Suikawó postanowił zlikwidować jeszcze opozycję dworską i zażądał likwidacji Gabinetu. Możny był jednak zbyt skupiony na walce z opozycją zbrojnych stowarzyszeń, by zająć się "problemem" niewygodnego dworu cesarskiego. Do 146 r. walczył m.in. z Rinbirē i'' Maoji- samú- kewi-taitó. a po złamaniu ich i powstańców w stolicy, stał się panem życia i śmierci narodu, oficjalnie już ogłaszając się cesarskim regentem i doradcą (''Kāwāmiti we Saigaótei). Według "Kronik" zostawił przed bramami pałacu cesarskiego apel, a raczej żądania skierowane do dworu, w których ograniczał rolę Saeyó do funkcji religijnych i czysto ceremonialnych, grożąc, że w razie niepodporządkowania się i nierozwiązania Gabinetu,Suikawó wymusi to siłą, usuwając "niegodnych oglądać jasność cesarza", czyli wszystkich przeciwników własnej tyranii. Po zdobyciu Kūchyì Suikawó uruchomił aparat represji wobec przeciwników, profilaktycznie zsyłając wpływowych mieszczan, notabli i chłopów z "niepewnych obszarów", by kolonizować północ kraju, a innych zapędził do budowy w nieludzkich warunkach Świątyni Taimó ku czci bóst związanych z rodem regenta. Wybuchła wtedy fala strajków, która szybko przerodziła się w zbrojne powstanie, a Saeyó, wciąż jeszcze dysponujący pieczęcią cesarską, odmówił potępienia zajść. Na bunt regent zareagował jeszcze większymi represjami, lecz w pewnym momencie wojsko odmówiło atakowania powstańców, co było gwoździem do trumny panowania Suikawó. Wprawdzie polityk ugiął się i zgodził się na ultimatum opozycji, ograniczając przywileje feudalne i przywracając autonomie sądów i miast, lecz gdy wkrótce przeciw niemu zbuntowały się wasalne rody w północnych prowincjach, wysłał tam niedawno walczących przeciw niemu miejskich gwardzistów z Południa, co było dużym błędem- wystąpili oni przeciwko regentowi. Powstanie szybko się roszerzało i cesarz mógł odzyskać swe prerogatywy, lecz, jak się okazało, nie na długo. Obalono rządy Tahi'ego, a władzę nad krajem przejęła egzotyczna koalicja drobnych i średnich rodów, różnego pokroju środowisk mieszczańskich i związków zbrojnych. Powierzywszy urząd kanclerza Larani'emu Hioh z Ai-sók, cesarz liczył na kompromis różnych stronnictw. Larani szybko jednak okazał się figurantem,a rody, które zdobyły władzę po obaleniu Suikawó, nie mogły i nie chciały się dogadać w sprawie "podziału łupów", tj. kto, gdzie i jak ma rządzić. Saeyó był przerażony sytuacją panującą w kraju i opuścił pałac cesarski w stolicy,by na czas zawieruchy w posiadłości Cyimiō-sók planować przyszłość kraju-resztki Gabinetu, którego większość działaczy poświęciła się sprawie tego, czy innego stronnictwa, działały w celu pozyskania młodego dziedzica z rodu Lāsó, Reiki'ego. Ten, z nieukrywaną radością cesarza, w 155 r. odbił z rąk klik rodu Gi, Chikó, Kódó i Mattē północne rubieże kraju, zaś potem ruszył na stolicę, którą wyzwolił w listopadzie tego roku. W czasie wyprawy przeciwko zbuntowanym magnatom i ich mieszczańskim stronnikom z Sagō i innych części Wybrzeża, władza Reiki'ego w stolicy jednak osłabła, gdyż ponownie koalicja miejsko-magnacka próbowała wrócić do władzy. Przy okazji dławienia buntu , nowe władze pochwycił też Tahi'ego, który zbratany z klikami, chciał restauracji władzy. Ostatecznie Reiki zdobył stolicę latem 157 r., entuzjastycznie witany przez ludność. Oficjalnie przywrócono władzę cesarską,Saeyó wiedział jednak, że restauracja rządów Lāsó oznacza przejęcie części jego prerogatyw przez ambitnego Reiki'ego i pogodziwszy się z tym, stał się "sumieniem narodu" i najważniejszym doradcą kanclerza. Monarcha wspierał młodego kanclerza w stanowczym wprowadzaniu zmian w państwie, mediował w konfliktach w łonie Gaohó, a także doradzał podjęcie kroków reformujących i zmieniających jakość życia publicznego , np. usilnie zabiegał na rzecz walki z korupcją, nepotyzmem , był jednym z pomysłodawców podpisania porozumienia z postępową cześćią magnaterii i szlachty ziemiańskiej, jak i drobniejszymi posiadaczami i częścią mieszczaństwa- tym dokumentem był Statut z Waegì. Burzliwy okres zmian w Gaohó (159-190) Powierzając Reiki'emu ster rządów nad państwem, Saeyó zagłębił się w studiowaniu prawa i historii. Planował również kolejne reformy państwa, uzgadniając je uprzednio z kanclerzem. Wspierał Reiki'ego w reformach przez niego wdrażanych w życie, monarcha robił też niemal przez całe rządy regularne objazdy po kraju, a gdy już zdrowie mu na to nie pozwalało, przynajmniej w regionie stolicy. Zarówno w czasie pomyślnych rządów Reiki'ego, jak i późniejszych, w trudnych dla państwa czasach, cesarz często incognito przechadzał się po stolicy i przyglądał się życiu poddanych. Wieloletni powiernik Saeyó, Chómi Daleu, wspominał , że życie Jego Cesarskiej Mości, mimo tak licznych zmian 'u góry', przewrotów, niepokojów i własnych trosk, wydawało się niezwykle poukładane i harmonijne. Cesarz wstawał zawsze bardzo wcześnie, między piątą, a szóstą nad ranem, czasem brał kąpiel, zawsze zimną, potem zaś podawano mu śniadanie, a nierzadko sam je szykował. Składało się zwykle z na trzy części pokrojonej ryby , bądź jagnięciny, kiszonych warzyw, mango lub owoców dakó i czarki wody,albo naparu z ziół. Potem czcigodny Syn Niebios udawał się do gabinetu, gdzie analizował i podpisywał podane mu dokumenty. Gdy miał czas, przed pracą około 9/10h szedł do dworskiej biblioteki, by tam studiować zwoje był wielkim miłośnikiem literatury historycznej i często kazał sprowadzać interesujące go dzieła nawet z Haobanii. Wielki władca swe władanie językami również doskonalił i popołudniami pilnie języki północy [ tj. plemion stepowych, głównie w latach 90 II . i 10. III w.] studiował. Przed południem Pan, jeśli do biblioteki pójść nie raczył, analizował pisma i dokumenty, a po tym przeważnie na tarasie pałacowym okolicę obserwował. Popołudniami [ ok. 14-17], jeśli nie zatrzymywały Jego Jasności obowiązki wizytacji miejsc wszelakich lub uroczystości pałacowych, udawał się na przechadzkę po pałacu, doglądając życia służby i pozdrawiając promieniście każdego. [ Około 16] Cesarz udawał się na obiad złożony przeważnie z baraniny lub bażanta, jaj przepiórczych, gotowanego prosa i mocnego naparu z liści dakó i mięty. Gdy przyjmowano w progi Niebiańskie gości, zlecał Syn Niebios przyrządzenie wykwintej cielęciny i świeżych warzyw i owoców duszonych, często ulubionych smażonych w miodzie bananów. Po posiłku udawał się na krótką modlitwę do Pawilonu Księżycowego, lub Myśli Skupionych, a następnie drugą partię dokumentów czytał. Studiował też Pan prawo i strategię, często Mu z Akademii przynoszone na ten temat. Krótko przed kolacją [ około 19] po podwieczorku o bułeczkach kini pyz nadziewanych sosem owocowym i miętą i ciasteczkach bakaliowych Syn Niebios Pałacu progi przekroczywszy, by nikt nie rozpoznał Jasnego Majestatu , w głąb uliczek miasta się udawał kupował tam produkty na śniadanie. Powróciwszy, na kolację ryż z owocami lub makaron z sosem ostrym spożywszy, władca do komnat swych się udał i patrząc w wieczorne niebo i usypiające miasto poematy każdego dnia pisał, po czym [ około 23] do spoczynku Pańskiego zwykle dochodziło." Cesarz, póki pozwalało mu na to zdrowie, tj. do około 90-ego roku życia, starał się zgodnie z kalendarzem dworskim faz księżycowych odwiedzać poszczególne chramy i klasztory w stolicy, jak i w całym kraju. Jak na swoją epokę był wyjątkowo życzliwy i tolerancyjny dla obcych zwyczajów, czy prostych ludzi, co potwierdzają liczne, niezależne od siebie źródła, jak "Kroniki", zapiski jego powiernika Chómiego, jak i listy dworzan i ministrów, zwłaszcza damy dworu Inimi z rodu Sabó (155-227) oraz ministra ds. religii w rządzie Kógu, Hita Kimnā (120/122-195). Jak pisze Inimi : " W dniu Święta Krokusów Pałac przyozdobiony jest wszelkimi kwiatami, girlandy wiją się po belkach wspierających dach, a jadło, to jest ryb i drobiu bogactwo, wołowina i szlachetna jelenina marynowana z krokusów płatkami, łososia i jaj bogactwo, już miało być na stół Domu Wielkich Błogosławieństw [ w sali przyjęć w pałacu] wystawione, gdy Jego Cesarska Mość owe racje i nadwyżki różnorodnych produktów głodującym w prowincjach dalekich i blizszych wysłać polecił". Moglibyśmy to uznać za propagandowe peany na cześć Saeyó, gdyby nie fakt, że odnotowały to kancelarie spichlerzy dworskich, stołecznych i miejskich w prowincjach Akìru i Sagō. Z pewnością władca polecił wydać więcej jedzenia, a część posiłków z uczty dał dla potrzebującej biedoty ze stolicy, gdyż w drodze w dość wysokiej temperaturze jedzenie z pewnością prędko by się zepsuło. Mamy jeszcze inny przykład, anegdota zapisana przez poplecznika Minrôka Himashó, wspomnianego ministra Hity, z dokumentów kancelarii ministerstwa religii państwowych: Wracając dżdżystym popołudniem pod swój dach w dzielnicy Sokoła Czwartej, mniej więcej na wschód od siedziby Gaohó, a a na zachód od pałacyku Kaiyó, przy północnym skraju placu Kámir, ujrzałem procesję dworską na czele której kroczył marszałek ceremonii z laską, potrząsając zawieszonymi na niej breloczkami [ w oryginale- yókká- rodzaj talizmanów ze spłaszczonej miedzi] i marszałek apeli ze strażnikami pałacowymi, zaś w oddali majaczyłą sylwetka mi nieznana. Dopiero spostrzegłem po chwili, że to sam Cesarz kroczy. Gdy orszak przekroczył granice dzielnicy Dębów na zachód od IV, ludność wszystkich stanów zdumiona zaszczytemu ujrzenia widoku tak olśniewającego, padła do stóp. Jedna mała dziewczynka przy wstawaniu jednak równowagę straciła i upadła tak nieszczęśliwie w wodę, iż otoczenie i sam Jego Majestat błotem wiosennym zabrudziła. Tłum się przeraził, a dostojnicy pobledli. Jego Cesarska Mość, któy najbliżej stał [ i zapewne najbardziej się ubrudził] roześmiał się wesoło i pomógł dziewczynce wstać, po czym rzekł :'Upadamy, by się podnieść, a podnosimy się przecież nie po to, by pamiętać upadek?', pogłaskał ją po główce i dalej kroczyć począł tłumu." Ów wypadek też był znany wśród mieszkańców stolicy i potwierdzony przez kroniki i pisma, a było ich więcej, cesarz częstokroć z okazji odwiedzin świątyń samodzielnie spacerował po mieście i rozdawał dzieciom łakocie i owoce, bez oporów przyjmował dosłownie każdego, kto przychodził do cesarskiego Gabinetu. Po Reikim rządy sprawowało jedynie trzech kanclerzy, lecz okres ten był niezwykle trudny dla pracy Gabinetu. Po podstępnym zamordowaniu Reikiego przez popleczników Okkomó i być może Minrôka, na początku stycznia 169 r., nad jeziorem Katók (okoliczności zbrodni nie są znane do dziś, a do 217 r. nie znano nawet miejsca zabójstwa) władzę przejął formalnie Kógu, bratanek Reikiego, który ani trochę nie przejmował się rządzeniem. Pracę wykonywał za niego zaborczy Okkomó, m.in. podrabiał wzór pieczęci cesarskiej zatwierdzając wszystkie ustawy, rywalizował też skrycie z Himashó. Cesarz w odpowiedzi na represje wobec oponentów rządu i usunięcie ze stanowisk sojuszników Reikiego wetował wiele ustaw, które posłanec cesarski jednak niespodziewanie wracając z siedziby Gaohó do pałacu proklamował wcielonymi magicznie w życie, gdyż Okkomó odpowiednio zadbał, by zafałszować decyzję cesarza. Gdy dawny sojusznik Reikiego, splamiony późniejszą współpracą z reżimem Kógu Lelēm Saykkyìn wszczął bunt przeciw Gaohó i ogłosił przejęcie władzy w kilku północnych prowincjach , dwór początkowo nieoficjalnie wsparł go, lecz po wyjściu na jaw jego związków z Okkomó, doraźnie wsparto trudną dla administracji cesarskiej ekipę kanclerza Kógu. Władze nie mogły odpowiednio jednak zareagować z powodu niestabilnej sytuacji na Wybrzeżu- część mieszczan dyskryminowanych przez rząd wystąpiła zbrojnie przeciwko władzom, zapewne wspólnie z tajnymi stowarzyszeniami zainspirowano tzw. spisek 37 nożowników stolicach. Po wyrażeniu gotowości przez cesarza do mediacji, podpisano porozumienie, a wrótce zdobyto miasto Wuuwai w prowincji Shúk i schwytanego Saykkyìna zabito. Po śmierci Okkomó we wrześniu tego roku jedyną władzę nad mającym dość kontroli mocodawców kanclerzem zdobył Minrôk, a Saeyó zadecydował się pozostać neutralny. Nie mógł tego uczynić po wydarzeniach z października- Kógu złamał postanowienia porozumienia, pozbawiając stanowisk wielu mieszczanom niesprzymierzonym z rządem, lecz wskutek gwałtownych rozruchów w większych miastach i buntach chłopskich zmuszony był na krótki czas ustąpić. Cesarz apelował o spokój i ducha zgody- na darmo, po wdarciu się buntowników do budynków administracji rządowej i willi wpływowych notabli sytuacja stawała się coraz gorętsza, a i tym razem mediacja osoby monarchy nie pomagała. Po niedopuszczeniu do rozpoczęcia obrad Rady Stanu przez kilku mieszczańskich ministrów, np. Amiaó Chigi, Kógu podał się do dymisji w grudniu 175 r., a jego miejsce zajęła nowa marionetka Himashó, Lāsó Wyimā, 19-letni siostrzeniec Kógu, niemający najmniejszego pojęcia o rządzeniu. Minrôk załatwił przedstawicielom swego i sojuszniczych rodów stanowiska ministerialne i wojskowe, co bez większego skutku regularnie ganił cesarz. Himashó miał już 86 lat, lecz ani myślał scedować władzę na młodszych, skutecznie separując od siebie wpływy zięciów (miał 4 córki, jego jedyny syn, Ima, zmarł w dzieciństwie) i młodszych przyjaciół, licząc, że synekury na stanowiskach sądowniczych, kapłańskich czy wojskowych zaspokoją ich ambicje. Rząd nielegalnie zarabiał na impotowaniu kruszców i transferze taniej siły roboczej z Orokii i krajów mianijskich przez Higanię do Kilungii, czy państw położonych na północnych stepach, a sam zakazywał handlu zagranicznego z zagranicą niektórym mieszczanom i wrogim Himashó rodom. Oburzone strony zawarły koalicję, a wobec wrzenia i pod groźbą zbrojnego przewrotu starzec zelżył kurs wobec oponentów. Wkrótce postępowe siły w rządzie i powiązana z dostojnikiem organizacja religijno-polityczna Zakon Duchowy Shóci i klika Wâgetai oraz niejasno powiązane z nimi odłamy dawnych powstańców wymusiły oficjalne usunięcie się w cień na Himashó. Opozycja mieszczańsko- drobnoszlachecka szukając okazji na osłabienie kliki zaczęła podrabiać kwity "prane" m.in. w prowincjach Cibān i Wáôg, podstawiono też fałszywych kontrahentów. Wkrótce podstęp zaczął dawać się we znaki i poróżnił klikę, a 20 listopada ogłoszono usunięcie młodego kanclerza. Cesarz w międzyczasie dawał azyl w pałacu wszelkim dysydentom, dla ich bezpieczeństwa zatrudniając ich jako pomoc pałacową lub "zespoły artystyczne". Wśród nich było m.in. kilku dostojników z rodó Muni i Ció. Po kilku miesiącach w wyniku konsensusu stronnictw kanclerzem ogłoszono doświadczonego w administrowaniu, lecz neutralnego Guìki'ego, który okazał się wybitnym reformatorem i mężem stanu. Za cenę reform cesarz będzie musiał stanąć jednak przed ważnym egzaminem , by uratować zgodę narodową. Rządy reformatorskie- Guìki i Haimā (190-221) Cesarz i nowy kanclerz od razu niemal po powołaniu nowego rządu rozpoczęli dobrą i owocną współpracę, nieustannie jednak zakłócaną przez stronnictwa wielkich posiadaczy ziemskich i wpływowych mieszczan. Kógu, nota bene krewny kanclerza i Minrôk Himashó próbowali bezskutecznie w 190 r. obalić kanclerza. Prawnuk Himashó, Kaóji, który miał być przynętą na cesarza i dwór, zaprzyjaźnił się prędko z Saeyó i przeszedł na jego stronę. Historycy nie są zgodni co do przyczyn takiego nagłego zwrotu akcji- jedni wskazują na dar charyzmy cesarza, choć w twardej polityce bardzo rzadko przeważają sentymenty, inni, co bardziej prawdopodobne, zakładają rozbieżności w światopoglądzie Himashó i Kaóji'ego, ukszałtowane przez pobyt tego ostatniego w młodości na dworze wuja z rodu Ció, z któego wywodził się późniejszy sojusznik reformatorów, wybitny prawnik Reiki. Kaóji zdecydował się trzymać stronę Saeyó i udać do klasztoru, gdzie mógł w rzeczywistości przygotowywać własne, prodworskie zaplecze, regularnie pisywał też do władcy. Guìki zwalczał korupcję i nepotyzm, poskramiając wpływy klik kupieckich, dbał jednocześnie o przychylność mieszczan, zapewniając ich o nietknięciu ich wolności. Chcąc usamodzielnić prowincje i wyzwolić urzędy państwowe z kurateli bogatych mieszczan i posiadaczy zorganizował konkursy, próbował też powołać bezskutecznie nowych gubernatoró prowincji. Po proteście takich wpływowych osób, jak gubernator Akìru Kairó Asê i bankier mieszczański Amiaó Róri oraz groźbie zbrojnego buntu cesarz zaprosił strony do mediacji na terenach parku w ogrodach Pałacu Cesarskiego, gdzie po kilku dniach wynegocjowano kruche porozumienie. Pomimo to monarcha odzyskał w oczach ludności autorytet, a niewątpliwie przyczynił się do tego Cesarski Gabinet. Po kilku miesiącach jednak ponownie zawrzało, po części przyczyniły się do tego kontrowersyjne wypowiedzi nowego ministra prawa Ció Reiki'ego, z którymi zgadzał się czasem cesarz. Po tym jak przystał, poniekąd za plecami kanclerza (choć sam Saeyó o tym zapewne nie wiedział) na odwołanie większości generałów armii, niechybnie szykował się bunt, nazwany późnej w historiografii "Dniem Wielkiego Błękitu"- Kairó Asê i reszta sojuszników, w tym stronnictwo mieszczańskie i poplecznicy Himashó nawoływali do buntu, wciągając w swe szeregi nawet dawnych radykałów z tajnych organizacji, jak Rinbirē, wspierali się też na sile najemników drobnoszlacheckich i ku przerażeniu cesarza, cichym wsparciu starych rodów dworskich, jak Gi, czy Tamau. Ugodowość i chęć dialogu ze strony rządu kontrastowała z jawnie agresywną postawą opozycji, lecz i w tej sytuacji pokój uratował paradoksalnie nieposiadający władzy cesarz- wyszedł na ganek pałacu i przemówił, by uspokoić nastroje. Mowa ta, zapisana przez kronikarzy, wydaje się bardziej niż nieco podkoloryzowana i być może pomieszana z innymi wypowiedziami (dziś, gdy dokładnie rozróżniamy większość kronik i dzieł literatury higańskiej, raczej to mało możliwe), jest jednak pewne, że miała miejsce i skłoniła wielu prostych żołnierzy i chłopów do złożenia broni. Rankiem wojska opozycji jednak przystąpiły do szturmu na siedzibę Gaohó i urzędy centralne, lecz atak odparto,a bunt zduszono po kilku tygodniach, winnych zajść aresztowano zaś lub wygnano. Kankа̄o i Ció , gdy kanclerz złożony chorobą nie mógł pracować,przeprowadzali wciąż swe reformy,a Saeyó lawirował między nimi, a stronnictwami mieszczańskimi i rodów dworskich, które wciąż miały absolutne wpływy w pałacu i dość duże w murszejącej Radzie Cesarskiej. W wyniku kilku reform Gaohó odzyskało kontrolę nad kopalniami i plantacjami, co spotkało się z ponownym oporem obszarników. Saeyó optował za załagodzeniem konfliktu w postaci porozumienia z Chìgâi, zobowiązującym wszystkie strony konfliktu politycznego do rozwiązywania go jedynie drogą rozmów. Cesarz z sukcesem zwrócił uwagę rządu na problem chłopów i wyrobników oraz kwestię higieny i godności- znoszono wiele ciężarów feudalnych, doprowadzano kanalizację do większość miast i wielu wsi, kopano rowy melioracyjne i kanały i pogłębiano istniejące, na co monarcha częściowo łożył z własnej kiesy. Sytuacja w Higani zaostrzyła się niestety mimo wysiłków dworu, wskutek cynicznych wniosków niektórych obszarników o dotację- wskutek protestów sfinansowanych przez antyrządowe środowiska Guìki zaproponował obszarnikom sporządzenie raportów o rzekomych stratach spowodowanych działanami rządu, zaś ci podstępnie sfałszowali je, uciekając się nawet do palenia własnych ziem i licznych prowokacji.Po zdemaskowaniu fałszerstw opozycji został argument siłowy i wojska magnackie pomaszerowały na stolicę, pladrując stolicę w przebraniu armii cesarskiej i wzorcowo zachowując się jako armia magnacka. Pewni siebie dowódcy z kuzynem uwolnionego Asó, Cheni Mawoó, zbuntowanymi obszarnikami i wojskowymi na czele, z uśmiechem przyjęli ofertę rządu co do mediacji i zawieszenia broni. Mistrzowski wybieg cesarza i rządu działał- pojawiło się większość antyrządowych notabli, odpowiedzialnych za patologie i przewroty ostatnich lat. Gaohó i sojusznicy przeczuwali, że wrogowie chcą uprowadzić lub nawet zabić cesarza, więc poszerzono jego eskortę o kilkadziesiąt żołnierzy rządowych i gwardzistów miejskich. Po wejściu obu stron na uroczystość opozycja oczekiwała kapitulacji lub dymisji kanclerza, tymczasem za sugestią cesarza Guìki rozpoczął przemowę spokojnie, wzorowo, jak prawdziwy orator, po czym wytknął wszystkie grzechy i zbrodnie zgromadzonych zdrajców. Następnie przywołał gwardzistów, a do sali niespodziewanie wkroczył, zapewne wcześniej już na ten temat rozmówiony z cesarzem nowy dowódca gwardii cesarskiej, Kaóji. Cesarz wezwał go, by "rozjaśnił Czarny Las", po czym Kaóji wyjął miecz i wraz z dowódcami rozpoczął rzeź, także potajemnie uzbrojonych możnych i ich asasynów, oszczędzono jedynie pomniejsze sługi i pradziadka Kaóji'ego, 110-letniego Himashó. Po niespodziewanym posunięci u środowisk reformatorskich cesarz kontynuował współdziałanie z kanclerzem Guìkim , a potem z jego następcą,wnukiem kuzyna, Haimą. Młodego i niedoświadczonego szefa rządu zastępowali ministrowie Ció i Kankа̄o. Ci dwaj urzędnicy przez początkowe lata urzędowania Haimy zmagali się z Lókkó, który stawiał siebie jako pełnomocnika, czyli de facto sterującego młodocianym kanclerzem. Cesarz wciąż, tym razem o wiele dyskretniej, wspierał rządzących, starając się na dworze przez swych współpracowników, lawirować pomiędzy poszczególnymi stronnictwami skupionymi wokół starych rodów dworskich, arystokracji ziemiańskiej, wojskowej, a także elit kapłańskich i rozwijających się elit akademickich i klasy średniej, których to dopuścił do współpracy z dworem minister w Radzie Cesarskiej, sekretarz stanu Halá Surō (164-235), późniejszy poplecznik Saó Kanona. Sam Saeyó regularnie zwoływał, w przeciwieństwie do swych poprzedników, zarówno obrady Rady Cesarskiej, jak i zgromadzenia urzędów dworskich, w których uczestniczyli ważni stołeczni kapłani i rajcy. Na przełomie rządów Guìkiego i Haimy, Saeyó starał się porozumiewać z poszczególnymi kołami i koteriami, wiedząc, że nawet na swym własnym dworze ma ograniczone pole działania. Do dyskretnego kontaktowania się z Gaohó, monarcha zaprzągł aparat administracyjny Gabinetu ds. Ważnych Ludowi, zwłaszcza niezależnych wybitnych prawników i ekonomów. Jak wynika z listów skierowanych do ministra wojny Maèga Jinlē, pisanych zwykle w formie nieco familiarnych, bogatych w odniesienia poetyckie edyktów, Saeyó przywiązywał dużą wagę do zapewnienia wszystkim żołnierzom jednakowego uzbrojenia, wyżywienia i regularnych modlitw, mających wzmacniać wspólnotę w oddziałach (15 zachowanych z około zapewne 40 listów obecnie znajdują się w Archiwum Cesarskim na terenie Muzeum Narodowego w Kūchyì): Niech słońce nad Tobą zawsze , wszędzie świeci! Niech sto wiosen radosnych będzie w twym sercu! Doszło do naszych uszu, że ustalone zostały nowe posunięcia w sprawie sił zbrojnych. Liczymy, że zmiany owe będą przeprowadzone z należytą troską o wikt i opierunek dla każdego żołnierza. Ufamy , że będzie Pan, Panie Ministrze, jak zawsze z radością, nieść światło zmian, dobrych dla sił zbrojnych i zapewni równość taką, jakiej się wyczekuje od osób cnoty niebiańskie ''wypełniających. że ''ważne staną się dla Rady Stanu kwestie ducha jedności i odpowiedzialności w armii, a wartości takie, jak modlitwa szczera i wspólna do duchów wzmacniających lud i wspólne posiłki okazjami ku dobrym rozmowom się staną. Wierzymy , że armia jest fundamentem , wraz z dobrym rządem lud wzmacniającym i narodową jedność budującym. Ślę do Pana Ministra i jego Dobrych Ludzi ''współpracowników słowa pełne troski i błogosławieństwa. Kreślę do was zdania te, aby jak ptaki was unosiły i patrzeć na lud całego kraju pozwalały!'' Cesarz z września 204 roku Gdy gwałtownie wybuchła dotkliwa dla Higanii i całego regionu wojna z północnymi ordami , tzw. wielka wojna na północy (206-211), cały niemal kraj mimo dzielących elity głębokich podziałów, zdołał zjednoczyć się przeciwko wrogowi. Reforma armii i dobrze zorganizowane przez prężnie działające komisje wojskowe, pobór pozwoliły na skuteczną, choć okupioną ogromnymi stratami w ludziach, zabudowie i rolnictwie kontrofensywę. Głównymi architektami zwycięstwa byli Maèga Jinlē, Minrôk Kaóji i Wáli Hânwu, młody, lecz wybitny strateg. Dwór z własnej kiesy ufundował pomoc medyczną, żywność i ekwipunek za wyjątkiem broni dla armii, według sprawozdania z roku 211, o wartości 15 000 múków, co stanowiło niemal 20 % wydatków rządowych na ten cel. Po wygranej wojnie północne obszary Higanii znalazły się w gospodarczej ruinie- dziesiątki miast zostało częściowo, bądź całkowicie spalonych, zginęło od 80 do 250 000 ludzi, wśród nich wielu stanowili zwykli cywile. Saeyó dostarczył z własnych i świątynnych spichlerzy tony zbóż, zasugerował też ministrom, by wszczęli program wysyłania bydła, trzody chlewnej, ptactwa, ale i wszelkich materiałów budowlanych na północ, by choć częściowo załagodzić straty. Co ciekawe, cesarz podobno był oburzony decyzją rządu, by pozbawić podbite ordy najważniejszych bogactw, tj. stad bydła i koni, a także rekwirować zboże i żywność od każdego napotkanego mieszkańca. Przez swych doradców z Gabinetu ds. Ważnych Ludowi, skontaktował się z ministrami i słał petycje o złagodzenie tej dyrektywy tak długo, aż to poskutkowało i nakaz cofnięto. W północnych prowincjach zaraz po wojnie panował chaos, z którego korzystali dezerterze, rabusie, polityczni zbiegowie i wojownicy "błękitnych tarcz", częściowo wolnych formacji wcześniej finansowanych przez miejscowych notabli, wśród których prym zaczęły wieść postacie związane z ruchem oporu przeciwko najeźdźcom. Liczne komisje rządowe powstałe po zakończeniu konfliktu wynagradzały właścicielom gruntów straty wojenne, w miarę możliwości wypłacały odszkodowania rodzinom poległych i sądziły kolaborantów. Z "Kronik" wiemy, że Saeyó sam w pewien sposób dokładał się do tych odszkodowań, a także odwiedzał rodziny poległych. Jego rolę w latach powojennych opisuje pewna relacja z wizyty w miasteczku Ómȃk w prowincji Iwa (dziś zach. Tālasó): Dnia drugiego miesiąca yu 5 października, gdy drogi stały się mokre, a ryż i proso ugięły się pod wiatrem, raczył przybyć drogą powiatową sam Jego Cesarska Mość. Wszyscy byliśmy tą wizytą nagłą, a przyjacielską, zaskoczeni tak, że twarze nam pobladły. Radość wielka była na oczach i ustach wszystkich. Cesarz udał się najpierw do naszej niewielkiej świątyni Sākādo, gdzie pokłon bóstwom złożył i ofiarę z owoców i ryżu miejscowego. po czym udał się mieszkańców miasta odwiedzić. Serdecznie przyjęli Jego Cesarską Mość, a on pytał się ich o zdrowie i losy ich mężów i synów, bo niewielu ich tam widział. Oni pokazali cesarzowi, że nie ma kto wołu i konia ciągnąć, tylu barbarzyńcy mężów wytracili północni i Jego Majestat zobaczył biedę ich straszną. Kazał nam słowa te wszystkie zanotować, tak by nic żadnemu z nas nie umknęło, co do jednego znaku i my wszystko zapisaliśmy. Pogłaskał po głowach dzieci na kolanach matek i jedzenie kazał im wydać i fundusze rządowe przeznaczyć, sam Jego Majestat za odnowienie chat ich i kaplic zapłacił i zjadł [ z nimi] obiad, po czym do siedziby rady miejskiej się udał i na naradzie specjalnej wszyscyśmy co do jednego solidarność i pomoc dla ludu Mu obiecali. Jego Cesarska Mość kazał nam te wszystkie słowa zanotować, tak by nic żadnemu z nas nie umknęło, co do jednego znaku i my wszystko zapisaliśmy. kroniki rady miasta Ómȃk z lat 155-261, fragment z roku 214, autorzy nieznani Ministrowie Ció i Kankа̄o, gdy gwałtowny wzrost pozycji Maègi'ego i jego środowiska wojskowych, chcieli korekty polityki reform tak, by nie były one zbytnio egalitarne. Konflikt interesów w łonie rządu wykorzystali liczni arystokraci i mieszczanie, którzy pragnęli osłabić reformy Gaohó, zaczęli też przez swych szpiegów słać grożby do kanclerza i urzędników rządowych. Za każdym razem cesarz mediował w tych sporach, by opozycja antyreformatorska nie przechwyciła ponownie władzy. Kategoria:Higańczycy